


Ascension

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Eagle Vision (Assassin's Creed), Italian Renaissance, M/M, Mild Peril, Semi-Public Sex, Top Mike, Trans Mike, ezio gets pegged, ezio is vast aligned and this is our excuse, heights, the sky is a kink actually, they are like... in the Sky, vast sex, well tbh jus straight up public, wikipedia says this dildo is historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ‘I come up here to look at the city sometimes,’ Mike says. ‘To look past it. See all of it. It’s beautiful.’Ezio stares at him. ‘I do the same,’ he says, incredulity and awe in his voice. ‘I find I can see - everything. On forever.’Two bros chillin in the vast, no feet apart cos theyre pegging ezio auditore de firenze
Relationships: michael "mike" crew/ezio auditore de firenze
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> ok we know this is wild but in our defence it was a birthday present for a friend and also dont knock it till you try it cos the vast is pretty sexy........ 
> 
> yes mike is in the Italian Renaissance there is no lore don’t ask questions. sorry to the nation of italy and also the sky. also to the ac creators and rq: sorry we improved your content xoxo
> 
> generally this is p vague bc its ezio pov but terms used for mike are: chest and then dildo and cock

It is a long and laborious climb to the top of the highest cathedral tower in Firenze. But the view is worth it. The whole city sprawling up to the horizon, and beyond it the fields and farmhouses and beyond that the sea and sky. Balancing on the ledge, Ezio can see all of it. Even if his eyes would strain to see it normally, when he crouches out there on the edge of a drop that would kill him and looks with all of his being - he can see all of it. It fills him with a great calm and purpose. So the climb is always worth it. ****

And almost always solitary. But apparently not today. ****

As soon as he hauls himself over the edge of the roof he draws his blade. There is a man, small, with a short shock of dark hair and very little in the way of layers - just a basic sky blue tunic. He does not stir as Ezio shifts his weight to his back foot and begins to creep towards him. ****

Ezio is a few steps away, blade shining in the sun, when the man speaks. ****

‘Beautiful, isn’t it.’ ****

Ezio stops. He frowns at the man, who still hasn’t turned. After a second he decides it isn’t worth it if he hasn’t been spotted - stows the blade. But he keeps his guard up and his mouth firmly closed. ****

‘I wasn’t sure anyone else could even get up here,’ the man continues, and he sounds English, which is unusual for fifteenth-century Florence. ****

‘Yes, well,’ Ezio retorts, rather curtly. It’s not like it’s an impossible climb, and he resents the tone of surprise. He comes here all the time. It’s this man who’s the stranger. 

The man turns, and Ezio clamps his mouth down on a gasp at the pale, beautiful lacework of lines, like lightning over his face. The tail end of the scar just juts into his lip. ****

‘You made it,’ he says, smiling. His teeth are very bright. ****

Ezio shuffles a little, unable to quite keep his posture tight as the man’s pale blue eyes rake over him. He gestures vaguely. ‘As you see.’ 

The man introduces himself then, as Michael (‘Mike, please.’). Ezio would normally give him a fake name, but the air is thinner up here, even more than he’s used to, and dizziness makes the truth come out of him easily. Mike shifts sideways, offers him a seat, and whatever it is about him and the view just - works. Ezio sits. ****

‘I come up here to look at the city sometimes,’ Mike says. ‘To look past it. See all of it. It’s beautiful.’ ****

Ezio stares at him. ‘I do the same,’ he says, incredulity and awe in his voice. ‘I find I can see - everything. On forever.’ ****

Mike looks back then, and maybe Ezio is imagining things in the dizzying heights but he swears he can see the whole scene of rooftops, the whole city, reflected back and back in Mike’s eyes. **  
  
**

So they keep meeting, keep enjoying the view together in a silence that shares everything. ****

Then, one night, a clear one with the stars shining for miles and miles into the ether, Mike turns to Ezio with something equally dark and deep in his eyes. ****

‘You ever think about fucking up here?’ he asks. ****

Ezio frowns at him, turns his whole head and shoulders round to look at him. But Mike is smiling, deadly serious. ****

‘I...’ Ezio stops and thinks about it for a second. He looks at the vast and glorious firmament above them, then at Mike’s mouth. ‘I suppose it would be... interesting?’ ****

Mike grins and the scar that juts into his plush lip stretches with his smile. ****

‘Yeah?’ he asks, and Ezio shrugs _why not_. He does look very beautiful in the moonlight and it is their favourite place. Mike shifts on the edge of the roof. ‘Come here,’ he says, easy and shameless. ****

Ezio is still a hardened assassin, and whilst he’s not too full of his own machismo to be opposed to this bold little man’s bossiness, he’s not about to go quietly. ****

So he lunges across the gap between them and kisses Mike hard, bumping their heads back with the force of it. Mike’s hands move quickly - before Ezio has a chance to get his tongue in there are palms on his thigh and chest. Mike’s fingers are splayed out, stretching and stroking. He’s quick with them, fiddling easily with all the buckles and fastenings of Ezio’s layers, and, well, that’s not really fair, is it. Ezio is quick too, then, driving his tongue past Mike’s teeth and licking at the back of them, sucking at Mike’s laughing tongue. ****

His cloak comes off in a whirl, then layers of armour and fabric one by one are pushed off his shoulders, pooling behind him. The night air is refreshing, but not cold against his bare chest. Mike hums appreciatively as he smooths his hands over it, taking in the scars. He shrugs his robe off his shoulder; then leans back to peel his own shirt off. ****

Mike is more than a head smaller than him, so it takes some shimmying when Ezio rolls him onto his back to kiss him again. He kisses hard, pushing Mike’s head back onto the hand he’s braced against the stonework, and drags his other hand down to Mike’s hip. But Mike shakes his head, pulls back. 

‘No, no,’ he says, ‘I want you to fly.’

‘What?’ Ezio half laughs as Mike’s palm pushes against his chest. ****

‘Want you to feel it,’ Mike says with a dizzy grin, pressing Ezio back onto the stone and climbing on top of him, settling right where he’s already hard. ‘Want to fuck you into the sky.’ ****

Well, that’s...poetic, Ezio supposes. Nonsense, of course - he’s still scoffing confused laughter as Mike crawls up to kiss him again. Kisses until his head is lolling back over the ledge. That’s when it starts to make sense. The practicalities and - as Mike trails wet, sucking kisses down his stretched neck - the beautiful potential of it. ****

Mike’s fingers are hooking into his belt loops, and it’s then that Ezio realises just how much the nonsense poetry, and the potential, have had what he assumes was the desired effect. He’s straining against the fabric, and it takes Mike some shimmying to get his trousers down as far as they’ll go without him getting up. Ezio looks down as the cool night air hits him - hard and flushed and leaking. The sight is something else entirely framed between Mike’s thighs. ****

As much as he’s aching to skip the buildup and urge Mike to do something, or screw begging and just take himself in hand, Ezio suspects he’ll not get anywhere with either. And Mike was saying something about fucking... ****

Mike bends forward to kiss him. Ezio slides his hands up Mike’s surprisingly strong thighs, pushes up his torso, roaming around his back and dancing along his waistband. ****

Mike laughs against his mouth, breathy and low. ‘Hold on...’ ****

He pulls away, separating their bodies completely, and Ezio does nothing but watch for a few seconds as Mike unlaces his trousers and moves to push them down. He snaps back into action when Mike’s eyes flicker meaningfully down, gesturing for him to do the same. Mike turns to dig through his robes, piled on the stone next to them. 

Ezio looks up once he’s fully kicked his trousers off. With one hand, Mike is adjusting a brown leather harness that he was apparently already wearing, and in the other - ****

‘Where did you get that?’ The question comes out more startled than Ezio had intended. It’s just - the glass dildo Mike is holding is more ornate than anything he’s seen. ****

Mike glances up, still fiddling with the base of it and his lattice of straps. ‘I’m a man of means, Ezio.’ ****

‘No, I mean - you just brought it?’ He raises an eyebrow. ‘Were you expecting this to happen?’ ****

A corner of Mike’s mouth quirks. His eyes flicker down Ezio’s body. ‘I may have been hoping.’

Ezio grins and leans back on his elbows. ‘Well, hopefully it’s fair to assume you brought oil, then, too.’

Mike finishes shifting the cock into place and leans to shuffle through his robe pockets. He pulls out a small vial. ‘Of course.’ ****

Ezio grins. ****

Mike pours enough to slick his fingers, and rubs his hands together to warm it. Ezio appreciates the gesture, but Mike’s fingers are still not as hot as he is, moving lower and lower, and he gasps a little through his teeth when they come to rest just over his hole. ****

Mike’s other hand feels warmer when it grips Ezio’s chin, slick and gentle. He guides Ezio’s mouth up, smiles close enough that his breath is hot against the oil. His kiss is a comfort, soft and wet, as his first finger breaches the tight ring of muscle and he swallows Ezio’s moan. 

Ezio breathes softly through it, closes his eyes and surrenders to the feeling of Mike’s mouth on his and his finger slowly working him open. Mike pulls back just barely - no more than a few centimeters, enough to watch Ezio’s expression, to watch how his lips part in a gasp when Mike pushes in another. ****

Mike lets him gulp at the air, shimmying down to chest height. He kisses a nipple gently, then goes in to suck as he scissors his fingers, crooks them just right. ****

‘Jesus,’ Ezio groans at him, ‘are you going to get on with-’

  
‘Look,’ Mike whispers, the word ghosting hot over Ezio’s nipple. It’s commanding in its quiet simplicity. ****

It would make sense to assume he means _look down, look at it when I push inside you_. But when Ezio opens his eyes and sees the sky, vast and dark and deep and shining above him, he knows it means nothing but _look up_. He cannot drag his eyes away from it, staring, transfixed like his eyes are pulled there by a magnet. The heavens are dizzying, and the longer he stares up at them the more they seem to move. The whole earth seems to move, and warm, hard glass is pressing slow and slick against him. ****

Mike pushes into him as he watches the milky way swirling towards its black, cavernous centre, and he feels the sky, the ether, boundless and whole and gaping as he stretches open on Mike’s cock. ****

‘Good?’ Mike asks, his voice husky. ****

‘Good,’ Ezio confirms. ‘ _Fuck_ , Mike.’ ****

Mike, seeming satisfied with this answer, tightens his grip on Ezio’s hips, and starts moving with more purpose. ****

Ezio moans softly, pulling him down into a kiss. It’s less combative this time, but no less intense - Mike’s tongue moves methodically and hungrily against his own. The natural way he takes charge of it all causes a swirl of heat low in Ezio’s abdomen. ****

When Mike pulls back a little to look between them, Ezio takes the opportunity to trace his fingers over the lines of the scar, extending up the swell of his chest, his shoulders, his neck. He doesn’t seem to mind. The branching lightning pattern is fascinating. ****

Mike grunts as he thrusts in again, harder this time, and Ezio groans at the _depth_ hitting him right and the stone against his back. There’s a strange sense of dizziness he suddenly feels - and he notes with an absent thrill that his shoulders are now completely over the ledge. ****

He tips his head back, leaving Mike to suck at the base of his throat. He can see the city below him, foreign now that it’s upside down. A breeze sweeps through his hair, and he laughs, almost delirious with the exhilarating novelty of it all. ****

With a sharp moan, Mike thrusts in again. His strokes are getting progressively harder, and while it feels _amazing_ \- when he snaps his hips forward, the force of it shoves Ezio back another solid few inches. It’s then that his dizziness veers into vertigo, stomach swooping in panic. He scrabbles, clutches at Mike’s hair and clenches his core tight to hold himself away from the ledge. Mike doesn’t move to support his head, instead stroking a comforting hand over his flank. ****

‘You’re fine,’ he breathes, ‘You’ll be fine, promise.’ ****

His soothing is accompanied by another hard thrust, which is the opposite of comforting as Ezio’s back scrapes against the stone of the ledge. Ezio’s mouth chokes open as he tightens around Mike’s cock, tightens his fingers into Mike’s hair. He’s going to say that he _fucking hopes_ Mike doesn’t plan on dropping him, but any protest is lost in a gasp as suddenly - ****

He is in the sky. ****

He does gasp then, probably. He isn’t sure. It’s hard to tell when it feels like he’s part of the air itself. ****

Mike, for one, lets out a laugh, and it isn’t the low, tempting chuckle from before; it’s free, electric and wild, and it echoes in every direction around them. ****

‘Isn’t it _fantastic_ ,’ he exhales, turning his vibrant eyes towards Ezio. ****

Ezio tries to answer, but finds he can’t. He glances down - where is down? It takes a second to tell, it’s all very disorienting - and sees the city below, distant and beautiful. ****

He feels like he’s flying. He feels out of control. ****

‘Look,’ Mike urges again, guiding his chin with one gentle finger, and Ezio wrenches his eyes up, back towards the ink-dark eternity above. ****

As soon as he does, it’s all suddenly very easy to make sense of. The unpleasant kinetic sense of confusion is gone then, but the stomach - swooping thrill isn’t - it’s only more intense. Ezio revels in the glory of the sky. ****

‘It’s unbelievable,’ he breathes. Mike smiles. ****

Now that he’s got his bearings just enough, he’s impatient to get back to business - hips aching where his legs are stretched apart and screaming to move. He wraps his legs round Mike’s middle, clings to him, digs the heels of his feet in to drag Mike closer, deeper. ****

Mike takes the hint. He holds him tight around the small of Ezio’s back and thrusts into him fast and hard. Now there is no ledge, only sky, and the hard drive of Mike’s cock inside him only pushes Ezio further into the air and closer, _closer_ \- His cock brushes between their torsos, untouched and swollen. ****

‘Mike,’ he whines. ‘Mike, please, touch me - ’ ****

‘What, don’t want to let go?’ Mike teases between breaths. He smirks at Ezio without slowing down. ‘Fine, then.’ ****

He brings one hand between them, still slippery with oil, and takes the weight of his cock in it. Ezio moans, louder and higher than he has yet. His hips instinctively buck into the touch. ****

‘You look so pretty like this,’ Mike says. ‘So desperate for it, aren’t you?’ ****

The noise out of Ezio’s mouth is surely enough of a response. Mike leans in, kisses messily at his jaw and neck as he strokes him. ****

‘You want to come?’ He whispers. ‘Want to feel it?’ ****

‘Please,’ Ezio gasps. ‘Please - ’ ****

Mike bites down on the spot connecting neck and shoulder, exactly in time with a particularly well-angled thrust. ‘Come for me.’ ****

Ezio does, and he understands what Mike had meant by flying. He is full and shaking around the fixed points of Mike’s hard cock and soft hand, but he is _floating_. The sky above him is spinning fast enough to streak and smudge the stars. He gasps in air and it’s thin, too thin, but it thrills down his gaping throat. He could be falling but it’s safe and frozen, the sky rushing around him like his rushing blood. The speed of it and the arch of his back into Mike’s hand is exhilarating. Exhilarating isn’t enough. It’s intoxicating, this giddy falling without falling, held, moaning hard, on the one solid thing in space. ****

Mike doesn’t let up the pace as he shudders through it, and the warmth of his come lands on both of their abdomens when he lets go. ****

Mike slows down to no more than a minuscule rocking motion by the time Ezio’s finished. Before Ezio can catch his breath enough to think of something to say, he notices Mike’s furrowed brow, his tense jaw, the way his hips are moving almost imperceptibly in tiny circles. He must be rubbing off against the glass, he realizes. ****

‘You want to-?’ Ezio asks. ****

‘Yes, just - give me a second, I’m close,’ Mike pants. 

It’s almost impossible to orient himself in any particular way, given the fact that he’s got no leverage save for the man pressed into him, but Ezio somehow manages to adjust just enough that Mike should be able to move more freely. ****

‘Come on,’ he urges hoarsely, cupping Mike’s furiously red cheek. ‘Come on.’ He digs his heels in to push Mike even closer to the flared base of the glass. ‘I’ve got you.’ ****

Mike’s mouth falls open in a groan as he grinds wildly against it. His throat is red and gaping and Ezio’s head is still spinning so it makes nothing but sense to slide his thumb down onto Mike’s tongue. He pushes and Mike’s breath stutters. He thinks maybe he’s made a mistake. But Mike’s wet mouth closes around his thumb with another full moan. He sucks hard as he pants through his nose, hips frantically chasing the friction that - judging from his flushed neck and cheeks and eyelids - he desperately needs. ****

Ezio grips his ass, fingers curling around the straps of the harness to tug him closer and hold his trembling body firm against the base of his cock. The pressure jolts the glass still inside Ezio, making him whimper. ****

Mike’s eyes fly open at the sound. The blue of them is piercing, calling Ezio’s attention into sharp focus through the giddy haze. ****

He keeps that eye contact. Keeps pushing Mike onto him, takes it with gritted teeth and gasps out, _‘Come on, fuck. Come inside me.’_ ****

Mike’s mouth chokes open in a silent scream, and his eyes are wide. Not at the sky, but staring down into Ezio’s face, pale and full of stars. Then his shaking arms give out and he collapses, red faced, across Ezio’s chest. ****

They’re still floating as they slowly come back. Mike’s dark hair, now stuck to his forehead with sweat, rises and falls with Ezio’s slowing breathing. Gradually, as the waves of pleasure grow sleepy and the wind stops rushing, they seem to flit softly downwards. Ezio is lying once again on the rooftop when Mike eventually pulls out of him. ****

Mike rolls over, flops down next to Ezio with a huff of contended exhaustion. They lie there, shoulder to shoulder, looking at the sky as it slows and eventually stops spinning. The dizziness is pleasant now, in an easier, more gentle way than it was before. The regular warm lightheadedness that comes after ecstasy. ****

‘Unbelievable,’ Ezio says again between steadying breaths. Maybe about them but he says it to the sky. ****

Mike hums. ‘Apt description.’ He takes Ezio’s hand and points starward, sketching the shape of a constellation before kissing the back of it. ‘On and on forever.’ ****

‘Well. I don’t know about forever,’ Ezio grins, bumping his shoulder. ‘But another time certainly. I’m sure ‘on and on’ will be on the cards once we get our breath back.’ 

Mike just grins and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for making it this far, pls leave a comment - jus bc its crack doesnt mean we dont crave the reviews...... so let us know... 
> 
> this fic was written by lizzie chewsdaychillin and cat palmcitrus. if u read the whole thing u deserve to know our identities but we are posting on anon bc we dont wanna have this on our permanent ao3 records fbuewfbie
> 
> happy birthday to our wonderful friend and ceo who we love and will spare naming xxxxxx


End file.
